


Finding Repose

by Luvandia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvandia/pseuds/Luvandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around four in the morning, the birds outside start to chirp, and Yuuya sighs, resigning himself to his sleepless fate.</p><p>Dartshipping drabble based off the prompt "go to bed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Repose

Around four in the morning, the birds outside start to chirp, and Yuuya sighs, resigning himself to his sleepless fate.

It’s hot under the sheets, the warmth made intolerable with how Shingo’s legs curl around Yuuya’s, but the gesture is comforting and so Yuuya lets it be. For a while, he watches the moonlight glide across the ceiling to pass the time. Then his gaze falls upon the window and what lies beyond it; stars sprinkled in intricate patterns against a backdrop of blue, breathtakingly beautiful in its presence.

“See that, Sawatari?” Yuuya goes, voice soft and low. “I’d catch all of them for you if it means I get to see you smile from the heart.”

It’s an embarrassing, spur of the moment sort of thing, and he doesn’t expect the sleeping boy to respond. When he turns back around, however, Shingo’s eyes are wide open and staring straight at him.

Yuuya damn near falls off the bed.

“Is this a joke?” Shingo’s voice doesn’t break when he finally chooses to speak.

He sounds more annoyed than flattered, prompting Yuuya to immediately go, “No! I meant it, seriously!”

Making a noise of discontent, Shingo pulls his legs away and flops onto his other side. Yuuya rises, about to start something, when he sees the blush that stretches past Shingo’s neck and over his ears. The words melt in his mouth. Quiet washes over them both.

Then Shingo says, almost inaudibly, “Go to sleep, Sakaki Yuuya.”

Yuuya can hear the pout in his words, the not-so-subtle way Shingo brushes him off while at the same time demanding his attention, and he sighs again. Ignoring Shingo’s indignant noises, Yuuya tucks himself under the covers and leans his forehead against the nape of the other boy’s neck. Hidden in the dark of night is the expression on Shingo's face - a slight upturn of the lips that fits him too well. The complaints he half-heartedly throws at Yuuya about how "cold his nose is" or how he's "disturbing his beauty sleep" eventually die down, and they lay like this until they drift off, a pile of tangled limbs on the bed. 

Neither of them makes it to school on time the next day.


End file.
